


Concealed

by perilousgard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, because she would ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how many weapons does Riza Hawkeye keep hidden on her person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. (Originally posted to Tumblr May 2014)

Roy Mustang grunted as he felt something hard dig into his thigh.

“Ah, I forgot that was there,” Riza said breathlessly, pushing her disheveled hair out of her face. She straightened in his lap, sliding the edge of her dress up so that she could unstrap the gun that was tied to her leg. Roy swallowed, caught between being distracted by the newly bared skin to the fact that this was the _third_ weapon she had taken off her person since they got started.

“I know this was my inaugural party, but did you really have to bring so many guns?” he asked, leaning in to press his lips against her neck. She was wearing perfume, but he could still smell gunpowder on her skin. For some reason, it was arousing. She shifted against his lap, so that their hips lined up in a way that made them both groan.

“I like to have spares,” she replied, her hands moving down to his belt. Her fingers were swift and sure, as they always were. “There are a lot of people who would love to kill you.”

“That’s very comforting,” Roy said, although he knew the truth of that very well. Her dress had slipped lower over the course of their activities, and he leaned forward to press his lips between her breasts, but paused as he noticed something else. “Hawkeye?” The name fell from his lips out of habit.

“Mm?”

“Do you have a knife hooked to your bra, here?”

“What? Oh—“ She reached down and plucked the switchblade out, quickly tossing it aside. At his raised eyebrows, she shrugged. “It’s always good to have a backup.”

“What, in case you run out of bullets? I’d be very surprised if that ever happened.” He glanced down at the rolls of cartridges he had already helped her discard. “Honestly, I’m surprised you managed to hide all this under your dress.”

“It’s an acquired skill.” She sifted her fingers through his hair, drawing his attention back to her. “I think that’s it, though.”

“Good.” He tipped her onto her back, her hair pooling gold around her head. “Because I’m ready to get down to business.”

Riza rolled her eyes, but a smile crept onto her face. “Yes, sir.”

He kissed her, his hands pulling the dress off her body, and grabbed her by the hips to pull her tightly against him—

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Right—sorry, just one more.”


End file.
